


Run.

by orphan_account



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Addiction, Alcohol, Asphyxiation, Drug Dependence, Drug Use, F/M, Gang Violence, Humiliation, Porn, Sharp Things, Submissive Reader, aphrodisiac, basically an assortment of kinky shit with plot in between, basically it's just a bullshit story to excuse bdsm, dubcon, fucking psychotic izaya like chill damn, possible role playing I'm not sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, you had to be the one who perpetrated the interest of Orihara Izaya. He was the one who had to ruin your normal, everyday life. He had to come in, bring up your past and ruin your future.</p><p>But this was all kinda your fault too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Be Careful.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! This is exciting! My first fanfiction on AO3 features this asshole! I hope everyone enjoys! Leave a comment or something! :3c

You met Izaya upon accident. That day could have been the worse day of your life. He was a meddler. A nosy, annoying pest. He chased down some suicidal druggies who he found on some obscure drug related chatroom. Izaya managed to convince all those people to meet up at a club and pool their resources for a party in the private room in the back. Nao, one of your closest friends, thought it would be a good idea to go. And take you with him.

The problem was not your involvement with drugs. You stuck primarily with pot and sometimes indulged in LSD, MDMA, DMT or essentially whatever psychedelic anyone had on hand. You didn't go near heroin, meth, or whatever horrible off-brand mixture that some hippy made.

That night, you were cold. Nao thought it would be kinda cool to show up in the uniforms from school. You didn't care, but it did save you a stop home. Your legs were freezing and all you could think of was getting to the place.

It was nearly ten o'clock and from a distance, you could hear the club music. Nao pulled his arm around you, "You ready?"

"For what, exactly? You still haven't made clear what we're doing here," you replied, crossing your arms. 

"It's a fucking party! Do I need to explain anymore?" he grinned a knowing smile. You rolled your eyes. Nao punched your shoulder lovingly and lead you in, past the bouncer, who only glanced at the two of you. It was slightly unsettling how easily he let you two in, but you didn't question it.

Upon entering the facilities, almost immediately, a drink was pushed into your hands. Nao handed it to you and smiled, "Blueberry Twist, it's this place's specialty."

He said more but you couldn't hear him over the busting music. You were surprised how chill he was, usually he'd already be pulling you onto the dance floor. But he said he was going to the bathroom for a second and you were left alone at the bar, with a tall glass of sugary sweet alcohol, glowing blue under the blacklights. You were kinda impressed in how sophisticated this place was. Black lights, dry ice, and tons of glow sticks on hand. 

"Oh, well you look bored," purred a rather obnoxious voice. You took a sip of your drink and turned to the voice. The man smiled and said, "So you go to Raira?"

You yawned, this guy was like any other guy just trying to get laid. I mean, you suppose that's why a lot of people go to clubs. To party, get drunk, get fucked, go home and do it again the next weekend. You set your drink on the bar behind you, and turned to face your new companion, "Well, what about it?"

"I used to go to Raira," he grinned, proud. That wasn't saying much. Yes, Raira was amazing and all that but pretty much everyone in Ikebukuro went to Raira. You took your time to study the guy's face. He had his hair slicked back, and wore only a plain black t-shirt. You didn't want to know the guy's name, but you think you'd call him "Greaseball."

"When?" you reached for your drink and took a dainty sip. "20 years ago?"

"Cute," he grinned. His eyes creeped you out, they glimmered with some sort of mischief. He turned to the bartender, "Her drinks are on me tonight."

Greaseball stood up, took your hand and kissed the inside of your wrist. "Perhaps I will see you again."

When he left, you turned back to the bartender and said, "Is it just me or was that guy creepy?"

The bartender gave a small smile, and pushed a lock of hair out of her face, "Yeah he is. Even the owners don't like him. But he's a big investor in this place, so I gotta be nice."

"Hey, he didn't put anything in my drink.... did he?"

"Oh that guy? Oh no, he's creepy, but not evil," she said. But she still took my glass and emptied it down the drain, making a new one right in front of my eyes. When I got my drink back she said, "Never can be too careful though."

You heard someone call your name across the room. You could spot Nao's glowing orange hair from across the room. He came towards you and said, "Follow me."

You shrugged and downed your glass, smiling at the bartender, "Thanks!"

"No problem, hun!" she called as Nao dragged you to the very back of the club.

There was a curtain and a bouncer, and an elusive red velvet rope. Nao swung by the bouncer, whispered something in his ear, and he nodded. The bouncer lifted up the rope and pushed us in.

Inside was a completely different atmosphere. Outside was hardcore clubbing, but inside was a mixture between wild antics and chill talk. On the table in the middle of the room were several lines of coke, and Nao began to help himself. You felt uncomfortable, as most of the people in the room were obviously adult men, and very voluptuous women. You felt out of the ordinary.

You managed to find a seat in a couch near the far corner, where a few younger people gathered and smoked weed. There was a black man with insane dreadlocks across from you who leaned forward and said, "Suck on this for now, and I'll let you suck on something better later."

You took the joint he handed you, and replied, "I'll smoke with you, but I don't know if my boyfriend will be too happy hearing you say that." You crossed your legs and leaned back, making eye contact with Nao who was already stumbling. Nao went to find more drugs while you chilled with your lax company. 

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw a man receiving a lap dance from some stripper of the facility. You took a longer look and you noticed it was Greaseball. Greaseball did not only look bored, he looked mildly disgusted. He sighed and looked away from the stripper, and made eye contact with you. His entire face twisted into a sick grin. You took this as a reason to find the women's restroom. You finished your joint, stood up, and made your way to the bathroom.

You found solace in your phone. You spent a long time in the stall, and hoped it would be long enough for him to give up on looking for you. You flipped through Snapchat, Instagram, etc. Finally, you got bored and stood up to wash your hands and go back to the party. You viewed your makeup in the mirror, frowning at your messed up lipstick.

Wiping it off, you reapplied it, and almost didn't notice that the person coming out of the stall was Greaseball. You jumped and turned around, your back pressing against the counter.

"What the fuck are you doing in here? Get the fuck out!" you cried, snatching up your bag.

Greaseball's hair was down. It looked fluffier. He cracked a smirk and said, "Well you're entertaining!"

You rolled your eyes, "God just because a girl fucking refuses you doesn't make her 'interesting!' You know what it makes her? Uninterested."

"How cruel! And here I thought we shared a bond!" he held his heart dramatically, and you let out a disbelieving laugh.

"You are fucking insane."

Greaseball smiled, "I try."

He took a step towards you, "So which one were you again?"

You crossed your arms, "The one done with this conversation."

You turned to leave, fuming with rage, when you heard the lock outside click shut.

"Ah, ah, ah...." he said, teasingly. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me what I want to know."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" you screeched. You were pissed. Beyond pissed.

"You know who runs the entirety of GA, don't you?"

And your heart started to race. You stared up into Greaseball's face. He really was asking you if you were in a gang. You, an everyday Raira student, the one who loved to maintain your normality as much as could.

And here he was bringing up your dad.


	2. Don't Talk To Strangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short! Guaranteed smut next chapter! :3

You swallowed dryly. You felt a dull throbbing at the back of your head and tried not to look at the man next to you. You held your purse close to you and backed towards the door.

"Oh my, you look so scared right now, sweetie! Don't worry, I'll be on my way once you tell me what I want," Greaseball kept inching closer to you, hands shoved deep into his pockets.

"I don't have to tell you shit. I have people who will kill you if you touch a hair on my head," you said, placing your fingertips on the metal door.

"I, my dear, am an enigma," he grinned, and suddenly his face was just inches from yours. You spun around, grabbing the door handle and desperately trying to wrench it open. You don't know why but your face was hot, and tears were already leaking out of your face. His cold fingers wrapped around your neck, pulling you back against his body. Grease laughed and whispered in your ear, "Do you know what that means?"

His nails dug into your neck and another arm wrapped around your waist, holding you still. A blade poked your stomach, threatening to rip it open. You sobbed, knowing he wanted you to submit. He mused lightly, his lips flicking against the shell of your ear, "It means it doesn't matter who Daddy sends to save his little girl. It doesn't matter how many GPSs, trackers. No matter how many PIs or detectives he sends my way, he will not find me. And if he does find me, I have more than enough people under my thumb who will gladly destroy everything he's worked so hard to build."

"....Where do I come into any of this? You know who he is, you have your way out."

"Well you see, I wish it was that simple, sweetheart," he hummed, his lips trailing down your neck. "But he's got everyone covering his ass right now, after doing something that did a serious blow to my reputation. My business relies on trust, and your papa has lost mine. He knows he's made me mad and know he doesn't want to deal with the consequences. You know where he is."

"I don't, I swear I don't. He's a deadbeat. I don't care about him and I don't care about the business he runs-" you were thrown to the grown. Greaseball rounded you, standing above you. You curled into the dirty and dusty corner of the club bathroom, which reeked of sex, sweat, and vomit. You stared up at him, terrified of what he wanted.

He grinned, "You still don't know who I am, do you?"

You shook your head, "No, I don't know anything-!"

He stared you down into silence, before saying, "I'm an underground informant. My name is Izaya Orihara. Don't bother trying to find my records, all you'll find is a few years in juvey for the stabbing of another student, and a bunch of things about my family, people I don't associate with anymore."

You swallowed dryly as he walked to the bathroom counter, sitting on top of it. You bit back your hiccups.

"So here's what's going to happen," he walked towards you. "Are you aware of the company Yagiri Pharmaceuticals? It's not important, but I like to set the stage."

He reached into his jacket and pulled out a bright orange bottle, grinning profusely, "They made this, initially as a relaxant for people suffering from PTSD. They accidentally produced a strong hallucinogen that should have been hidden from everyone. However, I know many people at Yagiri Pharmaceuticals."

He tossed the bottle to you, and hit the floor, knocking around the pills inside while it rolled towards you. You reached a hand towards it, taking it up.

"I already have your number, and I will send you a text everyday reminding you to take a single pill. At the end of the week, you'll come see me, and I will refill your bottle."

"Or what?" you snapped.

He smiled, "Never thought you'd ask." 

Izaya pushed himself off the counter, making you flinch. He stepped towards the door, "Daddy doesn't have to know about how many clubs you go to. And he doesn't need to know about the pictures you let those men take of you-"

"No!" you screeched. You grabbed his pant leg, "I was drunk, tripping on so many drugs. Don't tell him. Please...."

He smiled down at your quivering figure, and said, "That's my girl."


	3. Listen to What I Say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some warnings: dubcon, drug use, sex under the influence.... Sorry this took so long to write!

Bzzzt.

You daren't look at your phone. You knew he'd just pester you until you took it but you were taking notes for class. You didn't have time for this now.

But then again, you desperately wanted to. You knew the best part of your day was coming up and all you wanted to do was have your prize given to you.

'_________, it's time.'

You grit your teeth, out of excitement and anger, as the bell rang. You reached into your bag and opened the bottle below your desk, swallowing quickly, painlessly.

You went home after that, trying to fight off the inital migraine. You were greeted at the door of the apartment building by your bodyguard. He nodded, and let you go to your own apartment. He lived next door, monitoring your well being. You knew Shiki all your life, he was a better father than your dad.

You crawled into bed and let the waves of euphoria take over you. You bit your lip and watched the shooting stars, following your hand. God kissed your forehead while the universe stroked your stomach.

You felt sexy. And you wanted it to feel that way forever. In your head, you tried to wrestle away thoughts of Izaya but you couldn't. It was like he was puppeteering every emotion, every sensation you felt.

A buzz from the call monitor made you jump. You walked over to the door, and pressed the answer button, "Yeah?"

"________, let me in, sweetie."

And you, being in poor judgement, buzzed him in. Ink from underneath the buzzer sprouted out, as if trying to warn you that your decision making skills were bad.

You kicked off your mary janes, those damned things pinched your feet so hard. And your tie was always too tight, like a snake worked its way around your neck. You laid back on the bed and pushed your headphones into your ear, ready to experience every last drop of powerful rush inside your veins.

"How are you?" asked Izaya, who appeared almost mystically at your side. 

"I have ferns growing in my teeth."

He laughed, "Ferns?"

"Yes, do not mock me...."

This was a ritual you had come to uphold. You would be high, and Izaya would visit you and watch you through your trip. Shiki never questioned who you let up, he knew your party-like tendencies.

Izaya reached down and stroked your hair out of your eyes, "Your pupils are huge."

"They hold the universe inside of them."

"Oh?" He leaned down to stare into them, "I think they hold much more than that."

You giggled, "Your ugly face is in the way of my show."

Izaya rolle onto the bed, kicking his shoes off as well. He wrapped his arms around you, "And what is it today, princess? Orcas?"

"The orcas only come on Th-"

"Thursday," he grinned. "It's geometric shapes."

"They're simpler to understand, yet way more complex than something like your mortal mind could acknowledge."

He laughed loudly, "So, are you saying I'm a less than you?"

You looked at him and snorted a laugh, "Of course, lovely."

He grinned, and pushed you down on the bed. You knew this part of the ritual. He would make you feel better than anything else on the planet. You would feel genuine, unrestrained pleasure and you would cry from how amazing it felt.

He started by removing his jacket. He threw it to his left, like always. Izaya then removed his belt, and knocked it off to the left. You felt your breathing start to get heavier as the synchronization of every part of the universe came together.

You laid out for him, still wearing your school girl uniform, because it was part of the appeal. It made him feel youthful, and you knew how scared he was of growing old.

He grabbed your overly sensitive thighs and massaged the knots out of them. You bit your lip, and reached up to touch him, but he was having none of it.

Izaya lifted your knees onto his shoulders and said gently into your dampening panties, "You. You don't get to touch me."

You shivered as he bit the softest part of your underwear and pulled them up your thighs. He leaned forward, digging his face into your wetness.

"Izaya~" you moaned each syllable of his name, as his tongue grazed across the dainty, quivering bud. You felt like flowers were sprouting from your core, your eyes rolled back into your head.

He dropped your hips, letting you bounce and shake on the bed. He worked your underwear off your legs and flipped both of you over, positioning you on top.

Sometimes during these times, Izaya would set up his phone to film. He had about 3 videos of you fucked up, and dirty. And it made you excited. Izaya had all this power over you. What he told you to do was law. 

You ground against his hardening erection, the dampness of your pulsing core wetting the jeans. But oh did it feel marvelous. You crawled forward, your chest rubbing against his. You looked up at him pleadingly, unable to take care of the situation yourself. He grabbed your thighs, massaging the muscle.

Izaya's command was God's. You listened to every word he said, and always found yourself hating him for it later.

You zipped down his jeans and freed him. You giggled and kissed the head, looking up at him like he wanted. And although your heart clenched itself. Although you were dreadfully embarrassed, all you wanted to do was appease Izaya. Izaya's love was God's.

And as always, you did. You crawled into his lap where he began to kiss you. He grabbed your hips and pulled you closer.

"You are such a sweet girl, where did I ever manage to find you?" He lifted you up gently and set you down on his erection.

You kissed his neck, "You found me among the stars, Izaya...."

"Of course," he laughed softly, lifting his hips up with yours. The rhythm was slowly becoming more and more perfect and complete. "And who made those stars?"

"You did. You made everything I-"

He kissed your neck, pushing you back into the bed. You gasped, as he whispered into ear, "Shh, princess.... You can tell me all about your visions when we're done...."

"Are you going to stay this time?" You asked, nails digging into your back. He started to quicken the pace, bruising your hips with his fingertips.

"This time.... Yes. I'm going to stay, all for you princess...." Izaya practically smirked into your neck. "I'm going to stay all night, I promise."

And then he came, pushing in deeper as his climax came. When he recovered, just a few seconds later, he managed to gather the energy and kiss down your chest and stomach, towards your leaking hole. His tongue pressed against your clit, the tip just slipping inside you. Your eyes rolled back into your head and you reached down pulling at his hair.

You arched your back, gasping for breath, "Izaya, I wanna cum.... M-Make me cum...."

He pushed his mouth further into you, his tongue pressing harder and harder into you. He pressed it against the upper wall, making you tighten. Tears slipped from your eyes, he was so close to that tight not inside you, and if only he was rougher, closer.

And then he lifted your thighs onto his shoulders, getting the perfect angle. Your toes curled and your veins rushed with euphoria. You let out a choked, empty cry, grasping at Izaya's hair.

He sat up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hands. He grinned, "Happy?"

"Mmhmmm....." you rolled over on your side, eyeing him expectantly.

He zipped his jeans up, crawling over to you.

"Do you love me, Izaya?" you whispered, reaching for his hand to grasp.

He kissed the back of your neck, "Of course, I love you. As you said, I _made_ you."

And, of course, like all your highs, you found yourself desperately grasping onto your trip. He pulled you closer, his chest still a little sticky. Turning around, you pressed your face into his neck. You could feel yourself slipping into sobriety, and it made you angry. Izaya could feel you tensing up in his arms. 

"I want more...." you whispered. You tugged on his jeans, toes curling.

He sighed, "Of course, ________. And I will give you more."

You kissed him, "Right now...."

"I'll have to make a phone call," he said, rubbing your back. And you whimpered, nuzzling his neck.

"Why are you so mean to me? You made me this way...." 

And then there was that noise. Izaya sat up, and flipped open his phone, "Yes?"

He ran his hand through his hair, "No, I explicitly told you that I would meet with you tomorrow."

You observed the fabric of your soiled uniform. He was going to leave now. He always left. Even when he promised he'd stay. You turned over angrily, head beginning to buzz, completely expelling all of your trip.

He stood up, "I'll be there shortly."

He snapped his phone shut and began to put his shirt back on.

"You never stay...."

"I'll only be gone for an hour. I'll get you more pills, so you can have a good night."

You sat up, "Do you promise?"

He leaned down and kissed you, "I promise."


End file.
